Echoclan (TrashStudios) Medic Supplies Wiki
ECHOCLAN'S HERB GUIDE Basic Herbs Alder Bark • A natural brown-grey substance which will flake from the tree. • Once chewed, the bark will begin to ease toothaches = Basil • Small leaves that grow in bunches of 4+ • Once consumed, basil can help to reduce mucus in athsma or bronchitis. • Once chewed, the minty tang can help relieve pain from irritated mouth sores. • Once mixed with warm water and consumed, it can help to dissipate headaches. Borage • Soft Leaves with purple flowers • Once consumed by a mother, it can help their milk circulate and increase • Once consumed, it can aid in fever reduction = Burdock Root • Long brown roots with wavy-leafed edges atop the stem • Once chewed into a poultice, burdock can be used to ease infection in rat bites Catmint • Jagged leaves with pointed tips • Once consumed, catmint can aid in the healthy overcoming of Whitecough or Greencough Chervil • Small, green leaves • Once consumed, chervil can aid in easing bellyaches. • Once chewed into a poultice, chervil can ease infection in wounds Cobweb • A thin lattice of white thread from a spider's abdomen • Once applied to a wound, the medicinal caretaker can apply it to a wound, providing pressure, to slow or completely stop the bleeding. • Once stretched, it can be used to hold a splint in place, although Bindweed is typically preferred. • Once stretched, it can be placed over a wound to conceal small poultices and keep the area santitary. However, the bandages must be changed before growing soggy. • Once managed properly, it can be used to absorb very small, or minor, liquid messes/spills. Coltsfoot • Yellow flowers with long petals. • Once chewed into a pulp, coltsfoot can soothe dry or cracked pads • Once consumed, coltsfoot can ease coughs found in Youths Comfrey • Long, black roots • Once the roots are chewed into a poultice and mixed with broom, comfrey can be plastered onto a broken limb to ensure proper healing. • Once the roots are chewed into a pulp, comfrey can be placed on irritated or itching wounds to enduce soothing and comfort. • Once the roots are chewed into a pulp, comfrey can be placed on a wrenched claw to aid in proper healing. • Once the roots are chewed into a pulp, comfrey can be plastered onto stiff joints to relieve tension.__FORCETOC__ Dock • Large leaves with rounded tips • Once the leaves are chewed into a poultice, dock can be placed on scratches to heal scratches. Feverfew • White flowers with curved petals • Once consumed, will ease fevers along with the aches and pains that come as symptoms Goldenrod • Tall plant with thin leaves branching from the stem before being topped with whispy yellow flowers • Once chewed into a poultice, this herb can be plastered into a wound to ensure the meticulous healing of a wound Honey • A golden liquid produced by bees • Once mixed with hot water or tea and consumed, it can ease sore throats or throats that have taken smoke damage. • Once mixed with aloe Vera by the process of a stirring stick, it can be placed on a variety of burns to soothe and heal them. • Once drizzled over other herbal mixtures, it can improve the taste without depleting the mixture of its healing properties. Horsetail • Tall grass ringed with brown streaks • Once chewed into a poultice, this herb can be plastered onto a wound to slow bloodflow and prevent infection Juniper • Small, purple berries growing in bunches on a species of prickly bush • Once the berries are consumed, juniper can ease nerves associated with anxiety or stress • Once the berries are consumed, juniper can ease minor breathing troubles • Once the berries are consumed, juniper can aid in the relieving of small bellyaches Lavender • Small-stemmed plants with several bunches of purple flowers lining the top • Once consumed, this herb will relieve fevers • Once crushed and mixed with hot water to diffuse into the air, this herb ease a troubled mind Mallow • Hairy stems with pink-purple flowers and fan-like leaves • Once the leaves are consumed, this herb will ease bellyaches Marigold • Puffed yellow-orange flowers • Once chewed into a poultice, this herb can be plastered onto a wound to drive out infection Mint • Jagged, green leaves • Once rubbed on the embodiment of a corpse, this herb will dissipate the scent of death Parsley • Tall stems topped with green leaves • Once consumed over the course of several days, this herb will dry up a queen's milk Poppy Seeds • Small round, gray seeds • Once consumed, this herb will put a patient to sleep • Once consumed, this herb will relax nerves • Once consumed, this herb will ease internal pain Sage • Long, round-tipped leaves with a soft texture • Once the leaves are consumed, this herb can ease symptoms of digestive disorders such as stomach pains/cramps and bloating • This herb can be mixed with water and steamed over a heated stove-top to be inhaled to ease the symptoms of asthma. Sorrel • Slightly wavy, leafed plant • Once consumed, this herb will ease hunger pains. Stinging Nettle'''Note: you must soak the plant in water before use, for the toxins located on the plant will sting you and your patients otherwise. • Broad jagged leaves with white flowers placed along the stem • Once chewed into a poultice, this herb can be placed on wounds to ease swelling. • Once the stem is chewed, this herb will fight intestinal infections. '''Sticks • Fallen brown limbs deriving from trees. • Once placed on two sides of a broken limb and tied with bindweed, they can act as a sturdy splint. Tansy • Puffed, yellow flowers atop a tall, erect stem • Once consumed, this herb will aid in the depletion of coughs. Thyme • Small, quarter-inch leaves growing along stems which fan from the center and grow upward • Once consumed, this herb soothes a patient's nerves. Watermint • Crowded purple flowers encasing the top of the stem • Once consumed, this herb will ease bellyaches. Wild Garlic • A grass-like root with upright leaves • Once rolled in, this herb will prevent rat bites from advancing to infection. Willow • A large tree with draping fronds • Once the bark is chewed, this portion of the tree will ease minor pains • Once the leaves are consumed, this herb will prevent a patient from excessively vomiting. Yarrow • Small white flowers with small yellow centers • Once consumed, this herb removes toxins from the stomach through regurgitation. Toxins = Death Berries • Bright red berries with open tops and hollow middles • If consumed, the effects will bring death almost instantly Foxglove • Pink flowers with • If the seeds are consumed, can cause heart failure or paralysis = Nightshade • Purple star-shaped flowers with black berries • If consumed, the effects will bring death almost instantly = Water Hemlock • Tall stems with white flower bunches • If consumed, can cause foaming at the mouth and writhing or life-threatening pains Coder XxTrashyEchostarxX